


Mr Stinky

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, BAMF Allison Argent, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent/Uncle Derek Hale, Pregnant Allison Argent, Teacher Allison Argent, Teacher Stiles, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a Kindergarten teacher. All is well apart from his class can't pronounce his name and he has the hots for one of his student's uncles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Stinky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Re-post of one of my older fics and I was supposed to make it a multi-chapter however it makes a perfectly decent oneshot so I'm re-posting it as that.  
> So in this fic, Laura's still dead, however she had a child before she passed away, and said child is called Luna who is looked after by Derek.  
> 

Stiles had always wanted to teach Kindergarten, it was his dream grade. So as soon as Allison announced that she and Scott, Stiles' best friend, were having a baby, he pounced. He's not proud of how he ran to the Principal's office to hand in his application or how he pestered Allison to put in a good word for him, and when that appeared to go nowhere popped up at every awkward situation with Allison and Scott. He is proud to say he got the job. So now on his first day, he sits behind his desk, pushing up his glasses and fixing his name card. Mr Stilinski may not be the best name for a Kindergarten teacher, all he can say is he'll be working on their pronunciation on the first day. Allison popped into the classroom, now heavily pregnant. She raised an eyebrow at the hyperactive boy.

"You're coming to the baby shower this Friday, aren't you Stiles?" Allison asked, making it more a statement than a question in that way that the Argent's did.

"Yes, Of Course. Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles stumbled with his words, having completely forgotten.

"You forgot didn't you?" Allison sighed and placed her hands on either side of her bump.

"Nope-de-do." Stiles said, attempting to look confident.

"Well when you go last minute shopping, take Lydia, she'll know what you need to get." Allison scolds. "And it has to be good Stiles. You will be the God father to a... thing that I'm birthing and you need to be nice to it, and stop Scott having an asthma attack when I go into labour! Those are your jobs Stiles." She stared at him in a way that scared Stiles, before shuffling out of the room. Stiles stretched his legs before walking out to greet his class.

***

  
His first class, Stiles' has to say went down like a house on fire. His new favourite student, Luna, is a quiet five year old with dark hair and pale green eyes, plus he also likes her Uncle. Luna lost her mother when she was four months old, she was raised by her Great-Uncle Peter until he had a break down when she was two, she's been with Derek Hale ever since.

Now Speaking of DEREK HALE. Stiles had heard the female squeals over him in the teachers’ lounge; however he'd assumed they were exaggerating. But no. Not at all. Hubba Hubba. He was six foot of man, with five o'clock shadow and a brooding look. He brandished a battered leather jacket and tight tight, like-Oh-My-God-we're-gonna-split-at-the-seams-from-holding-this-fine-ass jeans.  Little Luna fled to him as soon as the bell rang, Stiles giggled as he scooped her up into a tight hug. He knew what it was like to lose a family member, he could only imagine how Luna felt, and he understood why she treasured what she had left. Allison hobbled into the classroom and wrapped her arm around Stiles and grinned. Derek put Luna down, gripped her hand and was tugged over to Stiles by Luna.

"Derry, this is Mr stinky." Luna grinned. Ah, yes Stiles had forgotten that. His class and their kindergarten speech pronounced Mr Stilinski, Mr Stinky. He'd embraced it but never thought of talking to the parents.

"It's Stilinski," Stiles added, and offered his hand. Derek gripped i

t firmly and shook it.

"You're the Sheriff's son, aren't you?" Derek asked.

"Yes, another name I'll never live down." Stiles laughed and Allison sat down to talk to Luna.

"I'd like to talk with you about Luna." Derek spoke in the same tone as Allison, a question made to a statement.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to talk about?" Stiles asked, turning on professional.

"Well, you know about her past, right?" Stiles gave a curt nod. "Well she suffers from post-traumatic stress, which flares up at random moments, if she had a moment, here is my emergency cell." He handed Stiles a card and smiled. "A warning, don't try to touch her when this happens. She'll freeze up and just go quiet and then she may scream. Best thing to do is ring me and get people away from her. I understand this is a lot to ask of you, but she's a bright girl and she deserves a life." Derek smiled at the little girl who was giving Allison a live action play of Stiles lesson today. 

"She's quite a person, I like her." Stiles grinned and clapped his hands together. "Thank you, and Luna I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles watched the pair leave and Allison gripped into Stiles into a tight bear hug, the baby coming between them.

 

***

 

Stiles opened the door to his apartment as he checked his phone, a missed call from his dad with accompanying text message about the new arrest he made today and four texts of Scott.

 **STILES. Boys night. u me danny and alis mate. like old times. friday 7 at jungle.**   **danny says if we are dragging him along we have to go somewhere that interests him and jungle was fun last time!1**

**come on stileeeesssss. come.**

**i read that back... that sounds dirty...**

**u know what dont care. ur ass better be there.**

Stiles replied with a brisk 'fine :)' and began stripping out of his pullover, shirt and slacks and climbing into a pair of sweat pants. He flopped onto the couch with a beer and flicked the TV on, having accomplished one day.

 

***

 

Friday came quick. Quicker than Stiles had expected it, his days flew with his new class. They knew how to keep him on his toes. Luna had been grand, she'd sat and looked up in awe at the animated teacher as he failed about attempting to explain the assignment for this afternoon. Luna had drawn him a picture on Wednesday, of him and Derek holding hands. She'd threw it at him first thing and beamed up at him with those big ass green eyes as Derek shook his head from his placement on the playground but still smiled.

"You and Derry! Cute together!" Luna hugged his legs and skipped back to his seat.

Friday she sat silently drawing her elephant and magnificently spelling it correctly even if her p was back to front. Allison trotted into the classroom.

"Do have nothing else to do?" Stiles asked, grinning watching his class.

"Gym, and It's my last day, thought I'd come see everyone off." Allison grinned.

"Mrs Argent!" Luna shot off her seat and ran to Allison, hugging her legs and smiling. "How is the baby?"

"It's great Luna, you'll be able to see him soon. I'll come back and show you, and Mr Stinky here." Yeah... It had caught on to the teachers and his old fifth grade class. "He's gonna be the God father." Allison clapped him on the back and waved to the class and walked off.

 

***

 

Stiles got home at 6, ish, and flopped onto his sofa, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had to be out of the house in twenty minutes to drive to Scott's, pick the daft love sick puppy up, it takes ten minutes to pull him off Allison and by ten past two in the morning to get him to shut up about her and that’s only because that is when he passes out, when he always passes out. Stiles dragged his ass off the sofa and began peeling himself out of his work clothes and shimmying into a pair of skin tight jeans, as a fool he let Lydia give him a new wardrobe as a leaving present before her and Jackson ran off to Hawaii for a year, and a dark navy long sleeved t-shirt. Stiles pulled on a jacket and grabbed his keys. He gave his hair a fluff before stepping out the door.

He climbed into his jeep and drove over to Scott's, to find Allison, Scott and Scott's friend Isaac sat watching the TV. Scott shot up and embraced Stiles, with their hectic work schedules and the baby's nearing arrival, the bff's had barely had any time together and Allison claimed Scott got whiny when they hadn't caused trouble in too long.

"You look after my man, won't you Stiles?" Allison placed a hand on her hip and quirked an eyebrow. Now stiles had seen her get all gooey eyed over a cot, he had to remind himself that that cot had been army print and that one time Allison had accidently shot Scott in the ankle with an arrow, because Stiles made her laugh, again she was shooting an arrow at a human dummy and Scott had fainted at the blood. Stiles knew who wore the pants in this relationship. Allison. Is. Badass.

"Will do, we'll be back, at three like always." Stiles giggled and began piling the other two into his truck.

"Oh, and Stiles." Allison waddled over to the jeep door before Stiles shut the door. "I may have invited Derek Hale."

"What?" Stiles shouted, panic filter flying. He did not wish to be drunk around Derek Hale.

"He keeps to himself and, considering what he's been through I said he should come and I'd baby sit Luna for him, since I know her. He's coming round at eight, we're gonna watch a film and then well Derek said bed by 10 since it’s a friday, come on. You know you like the guy, and he's nice." Allison pleaded, Stiles groaned and closed the jeep door.

"Oh My God."

"Thank You Stiles!" Stiles sighed and pulled out of the drive.

 

***

 

When the pulled up outside Jungle, the Camaro was already parked outside. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled up beside and the trio piled out and filtered into the club. An upbeat country song played in the background.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug You'll get addicted to his love You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch._

Stiles spotted Derek before anything else, he was slumped against the bar, one arm on the surface, the other holding his drink. He was next to a fierce blonde with a devilish grin and a perfectly raised eyebrow. Erica Reyes. She was a new girl in town, worked at the Hale Garage. She had one hand on Derek's arm and her head cocked slightly to the side. she looked up and saw them approach.

"Don't worry boys, I'm going. I have a date." She took a long swig of her cherry coloured drink and picked the cherry out of it. She strutted past them, stopping at Stiles to whisper in his ear. "It's called Pop My Cherry, you should try it sometime." Erica licked her lips and walked off, greeting a petite redhead with a kiss.

Stiles excused himself, and walked to the other end of the bar, ordered the drink and returned. Stiles climbed on a stool and attempted to straddle it, before they were joined by Danny and Ethan. They kissed and greeted everyone with a joint hug, until they spotted Derek. Stiles felt a pang of longing that could have been him. He had had the opportunity to be with Danny, who had snogged the bi out of him. He smiled at the couple. Nah, Danny and Ethan were too darn cute together.

"One Pop My Cherry?" The bartender shouted, and Stiles flushed pink before turning round picking up his drink and setting daggers on Scott who had fallen into hysterics. Stiles clutched his drink a little harder and tried and failed to clamp his mouth around the curly red straw.

 

***

 

Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Who on earth taught that boy to use a straw. It took more than 3 attempts to even get it remotely near his mouth, and in the process he poked himself in the eye and caught his lip twice. It was the geekiest thing Derek had ever seen. It shouldn't have been that bloody hot. He fidgeted eagerly on his stool, Scott had gone outside to check in on Allison, Ethan and Danny were dancing and Isaac was hitting on a transvestite, who was eagerly flirting back. The music's pace increased and the urge to dance flashed in Stiles' eyes. Derek knocked back his drink and reached over and took Stiles hand. Stiles put up no argument and followed him onto the dance floor.

_So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter._

Derek felt the alcohol flood to his bones and he let himself loose to the beat. Stiles stiffened for a moment before moving in time with the beat, singing along.

"Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy, yeah, if I had you Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you, if I had you!" Stiles swished his hips, gently brushing against Derek's. The song soon changed, Derek once again didn't know the song but Stiles did and began jumping to the beat.

_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders Let me be the one to relieve it! Let's get unprofessional Don't you know it’s gonna feel much better with Ahh!_

Stiles became more engrossed in dancing to the new song, circling his hips slowly every time the word 'Unprofessional' came by. Derek moved alongside him, letting Stiles do all the work. Derek felt eyes on Stiles, as he lost himself in moving. So to keep him, Derek clamped his hands onto Stiles' hips and pulled him too him. Stiles' looked up at him startled, his eyes were the colour of bourbon and just so damn big. They soon found a pace suitable for the two of them.

 

_***_

 

When Scott returned to the club, everyone was gone. He could spot Isaac in the corner making out with a kind of hot drag queen, Danny and Ethan in a booth doing similar activities. He just couldn't spot Stiles and Derek. He sat at the bar and ordered a coke, Stiles wasn't going to be able to drive home. It was around then he spotted them. They had just caught them exiting the men’s bathroom. Stiles' hair stood on all ends and his fly was undone, Derek was attached to his neck and well, that was all Scott wanted to see. He took out his phone and texted Allison.

**You. Were. Right.**

**Author's Note:**

> SONG LIST!! (Chronological order. Oh yeah, getting all techinical)  
> 1\. Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.  
> 2\. If I Had You by Adam Lambert.  
> 3\. Just A Little Bit by Kids of 88. (from Teen Wolf itself. I recommend this one. Its hot stuff. {s1, ep1, lacrosse scene try-outs})


End file.
